1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply received in a chassis of a server generally includes an input connector, which is traditionally accessible from one end of the chassis, and is convenient for a user to manipulate the power supply only when the end of the chassis is exposed. Otherwise, the sever chassis must be taken out of the server rack to manipulate the power supply, this is inconvenient.